


so you're not denying it

by darcynne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcynne/pseuds/darcynne
Summary: Vil presses his lips into a thin line, his chest constricting from the bittersweet feeling of Leona’s name rolling out of his tongue. His first name doesn’t come out as smoothly as it used to, rough around the edges from years of formally addressing Leona as nothing but a fellow co-worker. Traces of familiarity still linger, leaving a nostalgic aftertaste in his mouth.And Vil wishes he can get rid of it.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	so you're not denying it

Vil has absolutely no idea what he got himself into.

He is offhandedly nagging Leona about him not being on top of his work like usual as they walk from the teacher’s office to their next classes. Leona normally pays no heed to whatever Vil says, but somehow that isn’t the case anymore the moment he forcefully grabs Vil’s wrist and drags him into the campus' storage room, locking the door shut.

“I need to take this seriously, or else...” Leona repeats Vil’s last words and leans closer to the crook of his neck, his head dipping way too close for comfort as his breaths send chills to Vil’s spine. His voice drops dangerously low and sultry, “what?”

“You better stop right there.” Vil musters the toughest tone he could manage, trying to ignore the familiar sensation prickling under his skin whenever Leona invades his personal bubble. His body refuses to move even when his mind practically yells at him to escape, completely frozen from their proximity.

A few seconds pass, and Vil huffs when Leona doesn’t oblige. “Kingscholar-sensei.”

Leona doesn’t move an inch from his spot.

His breaths are growing uncomfortably hot on Vil’s neck. Truth to be told, Vil has no idea if he could handle another minute of Leona being way too close. Vil most likely can last far longer than just a minute, he places a lot of faith on his self-control, but this is not a situation where he is willing to take any chances and risk his own dignity. Especially not with Leona.

“Kingscho—” Vil cuts himself off, knowing there is no use in calling him over and over. He takes a deep breath, and the next word comes out hesitant and a bit shaky. “ _Leona_.”

Vil presses his lips into a thin line, his chest constricting from the bittersweet feeling of Leona’s name rolling out of his tongue. His first name doesn’t come out as smoothly as it used to, rough around the edges from years of formally addressing Leona as nothing but a fellow co-worker. Traces of familiarity still linger, leaving a nostalgic aftertaste in his mouth.

And Vil wishes he can get rid of it.

The warmth on his neck fades as Leona pulls away to face him. “ _Vil_.”

His own name sounds so foreign when Leona says it, Vil thinks. Even when Vil hears his annoying voice every single day that he already has Leona's speech patterns ingrained in his brain.

Leona's eyes meet Vil's, focused and steady emeralds against unwavering amethysts, the tips of their noses barely grazing and their rapid breaths tickling each other's faces, all while the barriers they had built up over the years slowly comes crashing down.

In the storage room, they are not Kingscholar-sensei and Schoenheit-sensei getting frisky while no one’s looking. They are just Leona and Vil, plain and bare, trying to deal with the strain in their relationship left unresolved for years. At that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was each other’s presence, their responsibilities and obligations beyond the storage room long forgotten.

Leona shifts his gaze down to Vil’s mouth as he licks his own lips. If Vil was any other person, he would immediately assume that Leona will make a move, but years of knowing Leona taught him that Leona would never, ever, close the gap no matter how tempted he is.

Vil doesn’t fall to temptation as easily as Leona does, but he can’t help but be wary of the small distance between them in fear that he initiates instead, regardless if it is accidental or on purpose.

“This is not the time for this. Get off me.” Vil pushes Leona away. Admittedly, it isn’t the most sensible action Vil could think of, but with Leona he becomes anything but sensible.

Much to Vil’s surprise, Leona does not put up any resistance.

“You’re kidding. It has been this long, and you’re saying that?” Leona runs his fingers through his hair, groaning in exasperation. He makes no move to step in Vil’s personal space for the second time. “Why can’t you just be honest with your own feelings for once?”

“My feelings for you don’t matter here.” Vil scolds, missing the way Leona’s eyes ever so slightly widen. “The fact remains that you should not be doing this at work. How unruly can you be?”

Leona blinks a few times. “So you’re not denying it.”

Vil crosses his arms to give himself a false sense of security. “What are you talking about?”

“You just admitted that you have feelings..." Leona pauses, and Vil's blood runs cold when Leona's lips break into a shit-eating grin. "For me.”

It's now Vil's turn to widen his eyes. Leona doesn’t bother hiding the teasing lilt in his voice, “I can’t believe it took you this long.”

Vil takes at least two seconds to think of a reply, which he disguises with a laugh. He is willing to save the last shred of his dignity and prove Leona wrong, even if he knows to himself that it’s impossible at this point. Vil forces a sneer. “Is that what you think I meant? You’re sorely mistaken—”

They both jump at the sound of the warning bell. Leona’s expression darkens as he clicks his tongue, visibly annoyed. “Damn it.”

In relief, Vil releases a breath he never knew he was holding right after Leona turns around to leave. As Leona steps out of the storage room, he faces Vil. “Hurry up or you’ll be late, Schoenheit-sensei.”

 _Right_. They have to keep up with the formalities. It feels like their walls are going back up now that they’ve returned to calling each other Kingscholar-sensei and Schoenheit-sensei, as if they were never dangerously close to making out just moments ago.

But Vil temporarily forgets Leona isn’t the type to let things off the hook so easily. Not when something he wants is within his grasp.

“We are dealing with this later,” Leona’s firm declaration manages to pull Vil out of his intrusive thoughts, “you’re not running away from me this time.”

Before Vil could come up with a response, Leona poses a question. “Same phone number?”

Vil quirks an eyebrow. “You just texted me a few days ago if I had extra binders. Go figure.”

He shrugs off Vil’s snarky remark. “I’ll text you the address to my apartment later, then.”

“That’s preposterous!” Vil scowls, heat rising to his cheeks. His grip to his arms tightens. “I’m not showing up unless you change locations.”

“You say that like I’m gonna do anything to you.” Leona replies nonchalantly, rolling his eyes when he takes notice of Vil’s scowl deepening. “I’m kidding, calm down or you’re going to get wrinkles earlier than I do.”

Vil resists the urge to retort, though he attempts to relax his eyebrows from the reminder, leaving his frown as the only sign of displeasure plastered on his face.

“How does the nearby café sound?” Leona inquires, his tone noticeably lighter than usual. The remaining contours of annoyance dissipates in Vil’s expression as the corners of his lips curl into a small smile. “Not bad at all. That’s fine by me.”

Leona reciprocates the smile. For once, he has an expression that doesn’t get into Vil’s nerves. Vil pushes that particular image to the back of his mind, saving it to mull over for the time when he’s in the comforts of his own home with no one to distract him.

“It’s settled, then.” Leona fixes him one last look. “Bye, Schoenheit-sensei.”

It is probably Vil’s imagination, but he swears he saw a hint of gentleness flashing across Leona’s features. That’s another memory he saves for later.

“See you later, Kingscholar-sensei.” Suddenly Vil doesn’t mind the formality between them anymore, now that they don’t have to worry about stepping beyond the unspoken boundaries they set for each other.

A low, pleasant hum rumbles from Leona’s throat, and Vil waits for the sound of Leona’s footsteps to fade before he swallows the lump forming his throat. Vil leaves the storage room and closes the door behind him, the uncharacteristic blush adorning his cheeks as he watches Leona go down the hallway.

“The things you do to me...” Vil whispers under his breath, rubbing his temples before he takes a deep breath to compose himself.

As Vil turns his heel to the opposite direction, Leona stops in his tracks to stare at Vil’s form, gaze way softer than he’s ever allowed himself to be, and he remains that way even after Vil enters the classroom and leaves his sight.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Leona gets in his next class two minutes late.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this mini AU :)  
> edit: minor changes. this is what i get for writing at midnight and not proofreading before posting ahaha oops :(


End file.
